Kensari Aiyanri
Kensari Aiyanri, a powerful Force user that uses jedi and sith teachings to find balance in the Force. History Fall of The Republic/Rise of the Empire Period 41 BBY-30 BBY When Kensari was born he was showing extremely advanced Force abilities, such as lifting up the table with telekinesis while having dinner, sometimes becoming invisible and taming wild animals. because of this he was taken in by the Jedi. At 11 Years old he completed the Jedi trials with a boy called Anakin Skywalker, Kensari was sent to Mace Windu to train, while Anakin was Obi-Wans apprentice. 30 BBY-22 BBY After completeing many missions successfully, Kensari created his first ligghtsabers, he found 2 rare white lightsaber crystals while infiltrating an illegal trade. With these, he created 2 white lightsabers, that could join to make a saberstaff and had an extended blade, the other one could go as short as a shoto blade. It took him months to make his lightsabers, but the end result was definitely worth the effort. The first thing he noticed about his lightsabers was, that the one that could extend had less maneuverability and was much better for power attacks, the other one did the opposite. Once he was 15 Years old, he had mastered Shii-cho, Makashi, Soresu and Ataru. On 22 BBY he was sent to fight in the clone wars. On the battle of Geonosis he confronted Count Dooku with Obi Wan and Anakin. As Anakin leapt to Dooku and was blasted out of the way, Kensari ran to Dooku and engaged him in a duel. Dookus mastery of Makashi made him a difficult opponent. But with Obi Wans help, they subdued him. As Anakin went up to Dooku, Dooku begged for mercy, and as Anakin lifted up his arm Dooku cut it off and ran. Kensari chased him but Dooku used the force to throw him of a platform. After Dooku subdued Obi Wan, Yoda dealt with Dooku and sent him running. Kensari had used his lightsabers to grab onto the end of the platform, and he was transported safely back to the Jedi. The Clone Wars Kensari served as a general in the Clone Wars, a powerful warrior that had mastered every single lightsaber form with the help of Jedi Master Mace Windu. After being summoned to the Chancellors private Office, he was tempted by the dark side of the Force, and after a lengthy duel, he gave into the dark side, Mace Windu wasn't happy with him using Vaapad, because his Light Side force abilities were not very advanced, he failed the art of using Vaapad, just like Sora Bulq, he turned into an unstoppable machine of rage. After his defection to the Separatists, he was personally trained by Darth Sidious as his personal assassin, trained almost exactly like Darth Maul, he was shaped to a perfect killing machine. The training Kensari started his training on Mustafar, he had absolutely nothing, except some rags. He survived for 2 months with minimal water ad food, only sleeping for 7 days that whole time. After Palpatine found him, he was half crazy and burnt badly, but he had survived. ((NOT DONE YET, EVERYTHING BELOW NEVER HAPPENED)) 29 ABY-34 ABY After being healed of all the darkness inside him and girlfriend was nursed back to health, at 17 years old, he was banished from the order. He was one of the youngest fully fledged battlemaster of the Jedi Order. He sought out ancient Jedi and Sith holocrons to improve his weak Force abilities. After finding the holocron of Darth Nihilus. He then stole a holopad, showing him how to translate the Ancient Sith Language that Nihilus was speaking. Marriage Kensari married (my female smuggler) at 35 ABY, and after a few months, Kensari's wife was pregnant, Kensari sensed that they were twins. Learning and learning from the holocrons of both Jedi, and Sith. Present Day He is collecting holocrons and he is preparing to meet the Voss, because of their studies of the grey side of the Force. Personality Kensari is peaceful but he is also quick to anger. Even though of his connection to the dark side is strong inside of him, his light side connection cancels out the creeping darkness. Abilities *Expert Swordsman: Training under various battlemasters at once, when it comes to dueling he hardly ever uses. He used the pros of each lightsaber form, based off the backs of Vapaad, Ataru, Soresu and Jar'Kai duel blade fencing. He is nearly unstoppable, when it comes to lightsaber dueling. *Force Wielder: He has extremely advanced Force Abilities and he can use both sides to his advantage, light and dark. His telekinesis is extremely powerful and so is his lightning, he was proficient in tutaminis, but his Force Cloaking was so powerful (because he is a gurlanin) that he could stay off any radar, even one of the Force. He is still learning Force abilities though, because he fell behind when he focused on his lightsaber skills. *Intuitive Aptitude: His intuitive and empathic abilities are so powerful because he uses the full emotional spectrum to channel his Force abilities. He is great at cheering people up, making them laugh and once you get to know him, you will like him a lot! *Shapeshifting: This is his native Gurlanin Ability *Extremely powerful telepathic Abilities: As a gurlanin, his telepathic abilities are incredible Equipment *Various holocrons *2 modified Sentinel lightsabers: One can extend and the other can become a shoto blade, they can also join to make a saberstaff. *Marriage Ring Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Force Sensitive Category:Gray Jedi